disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Run Rob Run
Run Rob Run is an endless runner mobile game co-developed by Gameloft and TVO Kids, based on the original Rob the Robot ''series and the reboot made by Disney. It is available on Android, iOS, Windows and Windows Phone platforms and uses the Unity game engine. It was released to the Play Store on February 12, 2018. Voice Cast * Stacey DePass as Rob and Rob Jr. * Camden Angelis as Ema * Jordi Mand as T-K * Jake Beale as Orbit * Dee Bradley Baker as Squeak * Justin Roiland as News Reporter * Tom Kenny as Crazy Crow * Tara Strong as Mea * Joshua Morris as Tibro * Lilly Bartlam as Rika Opening cutscene Rob, as usual, greets the player much like he does in the series, saying that he's been working out on his athletic moves. T-K then tells him that if they want to see him run for fun, they will have to go to a suitable planet. Taking T-K's word, Rob flies the rocket to the Fun Run Planet, where he gets ready to dish out his running. Gameplay The player controls Rob as he runs on an endless running field. The player can swipe left or right to move Rob to either side of the screen to collect coins and/or avoid obstacles like hurdles (short types that can be slid under or jumped over, and tall ones which only support sliding down), banana peels, rocks and signs. The player can also collect coins to add to their score, and there are three types: green coins, red coins and orange coins. The green coins add just one coin to Rob's total number of coins, red coins are worth two and the orange coins are worth three. The coins can be used to buy and then upgrade power-ups and/or other characters. Coins can also be bought by the player through in-app purchases with payments of actual money. When the player needs to turn left or right, the touchscreen can be swiped in the corresponding direction. If the player wishes to jump over an object, the screen can be swiped upwards; if the player wishes to slide under an object, the screen can be swiped downwards. There are also some power-ups that help the player, all of which last for 10 seconds (though they can be extended by spending coins; the maximum time is 50 seconds); for example, there are boots resembling Rob's feet that allow Rob to use his Rocket Boots and fly faster than his running speed through the field for approximately 10 and a half seconds (if the player is someone else, they will simply speed up), a rainbow flashing gear that grants the player a 10-second invincibility thus allowing them to break obstacles of any kind and gain points, a transparent gear that makes them pass through obstacles like a ghost, and a magnetic paste that covers the player and makes coins attract to them. Rob Jr., Ema, T-K, Orbit, The News Reporter, Crazy Crow, Mea, Rika and Tibro can be purchased for a certain number of coins and then be chosen as a player. Characters * '''Rob: '''He is the default character of the game. He has no special abilities and has average stats. * '''Ema: '''She can do a double jump with a twirl if the player swipes upwards twice. She is unlockable by spending 4000 coins. * '''T-K: '''She is the fastest of the characters chosen to play as and possibly the hardest to handle, since the player has to swipe left or right at the right time if she is about to hit an obstacle. She is unlockable by spending 4593 coins. * '''Orbit: '''He is the slowest out of the other characters, thus making it half easy for the player to handle dodging obstacles. The same cannot be said for his low jumping, thus he simply has to switch lanes by swiping left or right. He is unlockable by spending 5610 coins. * '''Crazy Crow: '''He can fly for one and a half seconds if the player swipes upward twice. He is unlockable for 5995 coins. * '''News Reporter: ' * Tibro: 'Being a different clone of Orbit, he has faster (but not faster than T-K's speed) running speed and jumps the highest out of any other character (jumping a foot higher than Ema's double jump), allowing him to dodge two obstacles that are in one lane. He is unlockable for 6023 coins. Trivia * The game is inspired by endless running games like ''Subway Surfers, Looney Tunes Dash ''and ''Despicable Me: Minion Rush. * Tibro, Mea, Rob Jr. and Rika were added into the game after the game was updated a few days after the episodes of the reboot they first appeared in were aired. * Each character has a unique death animation every time they accidentally come into contact with an obstacle: ** 'Rob: '''Spinning for a few seconds, he falls on his rump, bolts, nuts and screws orbiting his head, and dizzily says "Houston, we have a problem...!" before falling faint. The spinning part is omitted if he slips on a banana peel. ** '''Rob Jr.: '''His propeller beanie cap flies off from the impact of the obstacle, and he walks around dizzily, saying "Dad, you should remind me about safety", and falls backward. If he slips on a banana peel, he gets up to say "Ow" weakly before fainting. ** '''Ema: '''She stumbles around disorientedly, singing the first two verses of ''I'm a Little Teapot, and falls on her back. If she slips on a banana peel, tiny ballerinas orbit her head, and she gets up to look at them and dizzily say "Ohhh.... tiny ballerinas...", before fainting. ** '''T-K: She falls on her back as her tummy trunk opens, where a wrench, a saw, a screwdriver, a can of robot oil (from the original episode "Be Careful What You Wish For") and a unicycle fly into the air. As T-K tries to get up, she gets hit on the head one-by-one by the falling objects, making wrenches fly around her head, and after a painful groan she faints. ** 'Orbit: '''He falls on his back as orbiting stars appear just above his head. He weakly raises an arm, saying "I'm going to catch you, you pesky space fly...!" (a reference to the original episode [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3LOvykoLWDg| ''Crouching Tiger Hidden Wagon]) before fainting. ** 'News Reporter: '''He falls on his rear end, and points his index finger up as he dizzily says "This just in... Uh... I've got nothing." before falling over. ** '''Crazy Crow: '''He falls on his back, and all he does before he faints is doing his annoying signature laugh. ** '''Mea: '''She falls backward, stars orbiting her head, then gets up a bit to say "Violet, you be a good girl while I'm gone...!" before falling back again. ** '''Tibro: '''Same as Orbit, except that he says "Orbit, I like the dog sculpture that you made me!" (also a reference to the original episode ''"Copy Cat"). ** '''Rika: '''She stumbles around with little balance, speaking some dizzy Robozanian before falling over. Death Scenes Rob: T-K: Ema: Orbit: Crazy Crow: News Reporter: Mea: Rika: Squeak: Tibro: Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Video-games Category:Video Game Category:Mobile apps Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rob the Robot